Phineas And Ferb: Quest For The World In Fabulous 2D
This is the second Phineas And Ferb movie, the sun gets awfully close to earth, threatening to destroy mankind. Perry's secret is revealed once more, and Phineas, Ferb, and Perry will stop the sun. Also, the movie will be presented in 2D, 3D, and 4D. (Scratch and sniff cards) also introducing 5D where you are in the movie and you can zoom in and out and watch from a certain angle using goggles. It will be on bluray, disney dvd, and digital download packaged with goggles and the scratch cards. Act 1 The movie starts with a remix of Summer, Where Do We Begin? As Phineas and Ferb get ready for the day with Perry. "It's the first day of summer, Ferb! And I have some great ideas!" Phineas said, getting orange stripes painted on his white shirt. Ferb nodded running for the door, they ran down the stairs and began eating breakfast. This was going to be the best summer ever! As they ate, Perry waited for their Mom to turn her back. Perry leaped into action and flipped through a kitchen tile into his lab. Hearing the noise, Phineas and Ferb turn around. "Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas recited. "Hey, I find myself saying that ALL the time!" he said, scratching his chin. 'Well, he does dissappear every day." Ferb said, rarely talking. Meanwhile, on his way down the shaft under the kitchen floor, he forgot to lock his secret entrance. He didn't worry, but he was a bit nervous, because a year ago, his identity was revealed, everyone had their memory of the day erased, but Perry remembered barely due to his pictures he took along the way. He jumped off the slide as Major Monogram appeared on the screen. "Good morning, Agent P. Doofenshmirtz has been suspicious with his activity lately, he has been sending radioactive signals into space, we do not know what he plans to do, but that's for you to find out and stop, good luck!" the screen went off as thoughts ran into Perry's head. Radioactive signals? He stepped off of his chair and accidentally pressed two button on his dashboard. One opened every single one of Perry's lair entrances and the other shot him with a lazer. He chattered, but instead, words came out. "Oh, gosh!" He gulped, holding his bill. He tried to close the entrances, but they all wouldn't close. He panicked and almost spoke words he did not wish to speak. Above ground, Phineas stepped on the tile as he was talking about what they wanted to do that summer. It caved in and he fell down the shaft. Ferb, After blinking twice, jumped in after him. They zoomed down the slide. "WOOO!" Phineas yelled, holding his hands up. Perry heard his voice and threw his fedora behind a filing cabnet and turned normal. "What in the WORLD is this place?" Phineas said, spying Perry. They rushed over and picked him up. "Is this where you disappear to every day, to this weird lab?" Phineas said, looking deeply into Perry's cross-eyes. Perry tried chattering but out came a weird sound that didn't sound like a platypus at all. Maybe a failed immitation of a platypus. "Perry, are you okay?" Ferb said, patting him. Perry broke into a sweat under the pressure. "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! YOU GOT ME!" Perry gasped as he went and grabbed his fedora. "I'm a secret agent, and you've seen me like this before." Perry said, his head hanging down in guilt. This had happened before, and Perry did not want a repeat. "YOU CAN TALK TOO? YOU COME HERE EVERYDAY INSTEAD OF SEEING WHAT WE BUILD?" Phineas yelled. "Actually, the whole talking thing is kind of an accident." Perry said, scratching his neck. "Oh, and being a secret agent? I'm sure THAT's an ACCIDENT too!" Phineas said, "And what do you mean we've seen you like that before?" "Well, a year ago, my nemesis opened a portal into a second dimension, an evil one. And you found me like this, but that day got erased." Perry said, showing his pictures to Phineas and Ferb. Scanning the pictures, they started to understand Perry more. Suddenly, a newscast came on TV, showing a very large sun. "The sun is coming toward earth, I suggest you find a radioactive shelter and live out the last days of your life. And now for the weather." Said a news reporter. The screen went off. "Oh no, we're going to die, Perry?" Phineas asked. "I should have kept this from happening, and now we need to go see who caused it." Perry said, loading all of them into his rocket car. Act 2 Phineas and Ferb gaped out the window as the rocket car soared through the sky. "You use this every day. Perry?" Phineas asked Perry, who looked back at Phineas. "Not every day, but-" The car crashed into a building, and Phineas and Ferb fell out, tumbling to the concrete. Phineas closed his eyes, but before they could hit the ground, they fell onto a flying parachute. "Hold on!" Perry said, grinning at them. They held onto Perry as they began to glide through the city, the parachute changed into a hang glider and they pointed upwards to the clouds. They could see the sun hanging in the sky, the weather felt suddenly very hot. Perry saw his watch as the temperatures grew to dangerously high numbers. 110 degrees, 112... "Gee this whole sun thing sure is making the world hot." Phineas said, Perry nodded and Ferb was sweating very hard. Ferb suddenly let go and began falling again. "FERB!" Phineas screamed, Perry swooped down sharply and Ferb bounced off. "DANGIT!" Perry yelled, he turned upward and caught Ferb. He had fainted under extreme temperature. "We need to get inside, now." Phineas said, and they gazed upward at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Cast Phineas Flynn Ferb Fletcher Perry Platypus Heinz Doofenshmertz Tommy Pickles Category:Fanon Works Category:Movie Category:Fan-Fiction Movie